It hurts but don t worry, the pride will help you
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Togami finds that his pride costs him a lot more than it should but it s his duty to keep Togami s Family pride alive, no matter what. - One-side Naegami - Requested by Shiranai Atsune.


Anime: Danganronpa

Ships: Togami x Female Naegi x Male Kirigiri / One sided Naegami/ hints of Naegiri

Words:800. (kinda short I know)

Notes:This was requested by Shiranai Atsune .I really tried my best for this fic so I hope you like ;-;

In this fanfic tthere´s genderbend Naegi and Kirigiri.

Also, first time writing one sided romance and Naegami.

summary: Togami finds that his pride costs him a lot more than it should but it´s his duty to keep Togami´s Family pride alive, no matter what.

 **-It hurts but don´t worry, the pride will help you - One-sided Naegami (Togami x Fem!Naegi)-**

He didn´t remembered when it started but he clearly didn´t forgot the first time that rotten feeling, that jealousy, got over him. Whenever he saw her with that pokerface detective he felt like he could murder someone, in particular that Kirigiri that caught his precious and innocent Naegi´s attention all to himself. Togami could see Naegi chasing the purple haired male to whenever he went, like she was a lost puppy following her master. Maybe that was how their relation worked, either way he was winning.

The heir tried to get her attention but that was during a few minutes before he would snap at her, not managing to handle such naive behavior, he didn´t wanted to do such thing but that was something he tried, and failed, to change about himself.

He tries to erase such thoughts, a Togami heir should never change, even worse when it´s for someone as miserable like Naegi. He had to remain cold and focus on the company´s future, not his own.

Anyway, this is better the way it is. Kirigiri seem to enjoy her company, and she most certainly enjoys his company.

It hurts seeing her happy with another.

It hurts that she´s not happy with him.

It hurts that he feels such emotions.

It hurts but his pride doesn´t allow him to say such things.

It hurts that he can´t say three words to her. I love you, he wants to say.

It hurts when he hears her say those words to another.

It hurts when , surprisingly, he returned her feelings.

They became even closer than before, and Togami got himself even more closed to himself than ever before.

They eventually defeated the despair that had been in control for the last years and they didn´t wasted much time to get married.

She was beautiful in her white, long wedding dress. If only he could be the one that was waiting for her by the altar...

But he wasn´t. It hurted but his pride was still stronger.

After the ceremony the newly bride came to talk to him, he faked a smile just for her. She deserved to be happy in such important day.

«Byakuya you came. We were afraid you wouldn´t come because of work of the Togami´s company but I hoped, no, I knew that you would definetly come. We´re friends and I was sure not even you would miss such important event of a friend´s life» she smiles at him, the usual smile she always gave to him. It wasn´t like the soft smile she gave Kirigiri but he didn´t deserved any better.

He nods and fixes his glasses «yes but don´t overthink. I´m just here because everybody of the company also came so it would be pretty bad if I stayed that I would mind»

He sees her smile fall a little but quickly returns, as well as the painful feeling on his heart, as her new husband arrives and puts his arm around her waist, giving her a small kiss on the cheek to show his affections towards her, one thing Togami will never be able to do.

«Togami, thanks for coming» Kirigiri says, showing a small smile to replace his usual pokerface. Even after wining mutual trust they still couldn´t call each other by their first name. They both knew that wouldn´t be confortable or even possible, there´s was something that allowed them to do such thing, Kirigiri never got why but Byakuya knew. It was because of the woman in front of him. If she didn´t came to the story he was sure him and Kirigiri would get along, even maybe be partners in business, after all Kirigiri was a very intelligent man and a really good dealer for business but his jealousy never would allow that someone that stole something so important to him would become so close. His pride wouldn´t allow. Just like it didn´t allowed to confess his true, honest feelings.

It hurted all day to see them kissing.

It hurted whenever he saw them kissing, anywhere they were.

It hurted when he saw them together.

It hurted when... It always hurt.

No matter what he did.

Hurt.

It hurted.

But it´s ok. His pride will always be with him.


End file.
